


only when it matters

by runeraccoon



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: 1/11 HaruEru day, A-drei is a closet Wota for Saki, HaruEru, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeraccoon/pseuds/runeraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you’re keeping count?” </p><p>In which it has been two years since they got together. Happy HaruEru Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	only when it matters

“I cannot believe I put up with you this long,” L-elf grunted.

“That’s a lie. You don’t mean it.” Haruto pouted, receiving a glare as a reply. But L-elf still leaned on him in the couch, so it counted as his victory. Or theirs. Either way, Haruto was content and happy. “Besides, it hasn’t been that long. What was it… A year…? Longer…?” he pondered.

L-elf sighed, opening the newspaper he read on the couch. “Exactly two years.”

“Exact—what?!” Haruto yelped and sat straighter, holding L-elf’s shoulders with both hands. “You mean, today is our anniversary? Why didn’t you say anything?!”

L-elf gave him an incredulous look. “There’s no need to.”

“Man, I’m so sorry! You know I’m bad with keeping up with time, we didn't celebrate it last year either...”

“…I know.”

“I wish I knew it sooner so I could prepare a present for you, probably a trip or a fancy restaurant would be nice, but...”

L-elf made a disgusted noise and rolled his eyes. “…and you accused me of lying.” 

“Maybe it’s too late to book one for the day, even though I just want to show how much I love you, and I want to make today’s special, it’s supposed to be special…”

“Huh?” L-elf blinked. Haruto blinked.

They both stared into each other.

“…I love you?” Haruto said unsurely. L-elf threw his face away, but Haruto couldn’t help but to grin on the blush on top of L-elf’s cheeks. “I love you, L-elf. I’ve wanted to say that for a while now.”

They got into this relationship the physical way. A-drei threw a party in his huge palace he called a house, and it was literally the first time Haruto getting drunk. Still, he remembered the minute details of shagging the silver-haired cousin of A-drei into the guest bedroom. Haruto knew L-elf’s name, and had always noticed the stare that seemed malicious. But the night turned steamy so quick Haruto couldn’t even remember his own name the next morning.

Monday, he wanted to apologize and asked for a way to redeem himself, but he didn’t really have a face to meet L-elf. A full week he avoided the other, which was hard because they took mostly the same classes in the university. Haruto couldn't stop himself from getting extremely jealous to anyone who touched L-elf the whole time, though. And when he had gotten past the boiling point, they were already in the gym's locker room, locking limbs with each other again.

That was embarrassing. Haruto didn’t even know he had the capability of feeling such strong possessiveness towards someone. After a while, they fell into natural rhythm of stealing glances and sneaking kisses and weekend outings which ended up in either of they boy's rooms, and everyone else just got used to their miserable attempts of hiding whatever was between them.

It still took Haruto a while to get over the fact that he was dating another man instead of Shoko, and the chance to say the L-word (other than L-elf's name) just wasn’t in the schedule for both of them. Not from Haruto, at least. He always took L-elf as someone who didn’t like verbal display of affection based on how many times L-elf could insult him in a day.

“You’re an idiot.” See?

“I’m an idiot who loves you.”

L-elf snorted. “Took you long enough.”

“Exactly two years, huh…? Since when, exactly…? A-drei’s party? Where we got intimate the first time…?”

“Really? You have to call it that?” L-elf asked in a half groan. Haruto grinned and scooted closer, taking the newspaper out of the way and hugged his boyfriend, lover, anything, everything.

“And you’re keeping count?” Haruto asked, feeling the satisfaction when L-elf blushed again. “…How do you even… Wait, A-drei’s party, don't tell me there's a plan involved there,” Haruto said, half joking. But L-elf got tense all of a sudden, and Haruto blinked his confusion. "What did you do?"

To which L-elf grinned wickedly, licking his lover’s lips and earned a heavy make out session in return. When he was able to speak again, the silver-haired boy panted, “You’ll… never know.”

* * *

 

A week later, Haruto cornered A-drei in the hallway. He got a secondhand story about a freshman year of a certain someone with a crush on another one. He gave Saki’s phone number as a gift.

("Sorry L-elf, but you have to forgive me on this one. He baited me with my idol's number!" "Rukino-san, please don't be mad at me, A-drei's a great guy, try hanging out with him sometimes.")

Haruto didn't pass the chance to confront L-elf about what A-drei said at the end of the month, when they went to a hot spring with this beautiful ocean view. Haruto swore he didn't use Shoko's name as the PM's daughter to reserve a spot. (Not her name per se, since she was the one who reserved the place for him.)

But that was another story to tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy HaruEru day! It has passed in where I'm living, but I suppose there's still a few hours left in the US. I swear I could never move on from them... 
> 
> Sorry for the OOCness. I really think if Haruto gets into a relationship with L-elf, it will make him prouder, more confident, as opposed to how unsure he gets around Shoko... 
> 
> But that's probably my Shoko-hate for you. 
> 
> Comments and kudos, if you will~


End file.
